Aureaeta the golden paradise GERMAN
by Pirate-from-Hell
Summary: In dieser Geschichte geht es um gefallene Engel, Dämonen und uns Menschen die auf einen uns fremden Planten leben. Doch dieser Planet ist nicht natürlichen Ursprungs. Er wurde geschaffen von Lucifer, den ersten und mächtigsten Engel der je erschaffen wurde. Aus den Urgestein unserer Erde geformt sollte Aureaeta den von Gott abgewandten Kreaturen ein neues zu Hause bieten.
1. 0 Erwachen Prolog

Wie jeden Tag verschwand die Sonne auch heute am Horizont und überließ die Städte Aureaeta's der Dunkelheit. In diesen Stunden, in denen sich der Tag und die Nacht den Himmel teilten. Regierte heimlich die Angst über die Sterblichen. Sie fürchteten sich vor den Kreaturen die erwachten, wenn sie sich in ihre schützenden Wohnungen flüchteten und den nächsten Tag herbei sehnten.

Doch er verstand nicht, wieso sie sich vor etwas fürchteten, was sie kannten, was ein Ende hatte. Denn was war schon ein halber Tag ohne die Wärme der Sonne. Wenn man tausende Jahre ohne Licht in einem kalten Loch eingesperrt war. Wie ein wildes Tier, das von Jägern gefangen wurde, ohne Wasser und ohne die liebenden Hände seiner Liebsten. Doch er spürte, dass der heutige Tag der letzte war, den er missen musste. Schon bald würde er seine Freiheit zurück haben.

Anmutig, ihres Gewichts in keinster Relation, schwebte die Hoheitsfähre Phoenix über die kantigen Klippen der roten Küste hinweg. Vom tosenden Meer und den verwobenen Wolken unbeeindruckt näherte, sie sich ihren Ziel der Hauptstadt Halosis. Ein unerwarteter Ausfall eines der Hilfstriebwerke war Grund für diese Unannehmlichkeit für die sich die Crew mehrmalig und reuevoll bei den Fluggästen und vor allem beim Kaiser Angelo Gor und dessen Sohn Sora entschuldigten, bevor sie wieder in den versteckten Zwischengängen verschwand, um ihre Arbeit fortzuführen.

Doch nicht alle waren erleichtert darüber. Einer von den Besorgten saß grübelnd in seinem Sitz und murmelte vor sich hin, ehe er seinen Gedanken laut aussprach. „Ich will mir nicht anmaßen, die Entscheidungen des Kapitäns anzuzweifeln aber dennoch frage ich mich, ob es richtig war die Reise ohne das Ersatztriebwerk fortzusetzen, schließlich …", flüsterte der Leutnant der Raumfähre fast lautlos seinem Nebenmann zu und seufzte letztendlich auf. „ Mach dich keine Sorgen George, alles wird gut. Wie oft sind wir diese Route schon geflogen? Einmal, Zweimal? Nein schon alleine diese Woche ganze 29 Mal!", unterbrach der andere ihn schließlich um ihn zu beruhigen. „Du hast ja Recht!", beteuerte George nach längerer Bedenkzeit und sein Blick verlor sich im Tiefblau des Himmels was sich nur wenige Nuancen vom Azurblau des Meeres abhob „Du hast ja Recht", wiederholte er leiser und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und wandte seine volle Konzentration den Geräten seiner Steuerkonsole zu.

Einen Moment voller Ruhe konnte er seine Bedenken unterdrücken dann jedoch überkam ihn wieder ein mulmiges Gefühl welches er mit dem routinierten Check der Geräte verdrängen wollte. Doch die Anzeigen dessen waren alles anderen als beruhigend. „Wir verlieren stetig an Höhe!", platze es aus ihm heraus und er sprang voller Panik auf. „Ich wusste es!", zischte er den Anderen Piloten im Cockpit zu und wusste nicht dass seine Reaktion nicht natürlich sondern von einer höheren Macht beeinflusst war. Einer Macht die, schon sehnsüchtig auf das Eintreffen der Fähre wartete und einen unplanmäßigen Halt erzwingen wollte.

„Calm down, George!", versuchte eine der Flugbegleiterinnen den blonden Nephilim zu beruhigen und ihn von den Konsolen zu seinem Platz zu dirigieren. All die beschwichtigenden Worte zeigten jedoch keine Wirkung. Wie von fremder Hand gelenkt versucht George immer noch verzweifelt die Fähre anzuhalten. „Bringt ihn weg!", befahl einer der Kapitän die junge Frau, die wie angewurzelt zwischen den beiden Männern stand. Abwechselnd sah sie die Beiden an. Zwar wusste sie, dass jeder Handgriff die Lage verschlimmern konnte, doch nicht, wie sie den immer panischer werden deren Blonden beruhigen konnte.

„Wenn du das nicht kannst, mach ich es! Geh wieder nach vorne und kümmere dich um deine Aufgaben!", sprach einer der Männer zu Paula und schob sie mit einer kräftigen Handbewegung zur Seite und ging an ihr vorbei.

Entgegen ihres Gefühls verließ die junge Frau ohne Widerspruch das Cockpit und schlich den Gang zu den Gasträumen entlang. Doch nur wenige Schritte später wurde sie von den gedämpften Schreien Georges überrascht. Es schien als hätte der sonst so kühne Leutnant nun völlig die Kontrolle über seinen Körper verloren. Unsicher wanderte der Blick der Frau zu der hinter ihr liegenden Tür, die gerade eben noch ins Schloss gefallen war. Die Stewardess wusste, dass es ihr Befehl es war sich ihren eigentlichen Aufgaben zuzuwenden doch ihr Gefühl flehte sie an, nach George zu sehen. Angestrengt blieb Paula stehen, starrte in die Leere und lauschte den Geräuschen, die aus der Kabine drangen. „George", hauchte sie, drückte ihre Hand gegen ihr Brustbein und drehte sich dennoch um. Ihre Pflichten riefen sie lauter als der Mann, mit dem sie heimliche sympathisierte, es jemals hätte tun können. Zögernd blickte sie zurück und wandte sich schließlich mit zitternden Knien endgültig ab um durch die zweite Sicherheitstür für immer zu verschwinden. Denn ein Wiedersehen mit George würde es für sich nicht geben.


	2. 1 Träume I

Sorgfältig verstaute Sehla auch die letzten Kleidungsstücke im silbernen Reisekoffer. Wehmütig sah sie auf die Habseligkeiten ihres Sohnes hinab und bei dem Gedanken, nun auch ihn an die Hauptstadt verloren zu haben, brach ihr das Herz. Eigentlich war sie gegen sein Vorhaben, nach Eden zu gehen, gewesen, doch wie schon so oft hatte sie nachgegeben, seiner Träume willen. Schließlich gab es für ihn keine andere Möglichkeit, professionell Skeapball zu spielen. Sein Gral war schon seit Geburt fehlerhaft gewesen. Sie hatte dies nie gestört doch ihren Sohn, Eveah, schon. Vor allem als er merkte, dass seine Schwingen durch diese Fehlbildung nicht völlig ausgereift waren.  
„Bist du fertig?", erklang plötzlich die Stimme ihres Sohnes hinter ihr und riss sie aus den Gedanken.  
„Ich denke ja, aber willst du es dir nicht noch einmal überlegen? Halosis ist so weit von der roten Küste entfernt. Bist du dir sicher, dass es dir das wert ist?", fragte sie ihn und sah ihn mit eindringlichem Blick an. „Ich weiß, dass du diese Verstärkung unbedingt willst, aber vielleicht gibt es auch einen anderen Weg, deine Flügel wieder hinzubekommen?"  
„Nein, gibt es nicht!", fuhr Eveah sie harsch an. Er war es leid, sich ständig für seine Entscheidung der Eden Kooperation beigetreten zu sein rechtfertigen zu müssen, schließlich war er schon sechzehn und kein kleines Kind mehr. „Die Leute aus Eden sind die einzigen, denen es erlaubt ist, diesen Eingriff am Gral durchzuführen. Die mich zu einen vollwertigen Engel machen können! Nebenbei gehören sie auch zu den wenigen, die an mein Talent glauben. Daran erinnerst du dich doch noch?"  
Wie schon so oft brach erneut eine Diskussion über den Sinn über Eveahs Wunsch ein Mitglied von Eden zu werden, aus. Wie fast jedes Kind konnte er die Sorgen seiner Mutter nicht nachvollziehen. Genervt seufzte er auf und setzte sich neben den Koffer auf sein Bett. Missgelaunt sah er sie an, die Schattierungen um seine Augen verfinsterten sich und seine hellgrauen Augen stachen aus dem Dunkel hervor.  
„Schon gut Eve… lassen wir das", resignierte Sehla, die sich daran machte, den Koffer zu verschließen. „Wir sollten uns jetzt aufmachen. Ich denke nämlich nicht, dass die Raumfähre auf uns wartet!"  
„Ok. Ich will nicht mit dir streiten, Mama. Aber manchmal da bist du einfach unmöglich!", neckte Eveah sie und stand auf, um den Koffer in den Gang zu tragen. Nachdem Sehla ihm gefolgt war und sich für die Reise nach Eden fertig zu machen. Da die Aussichten für den heutigen Tag rosig waren zog sie sich eine leichte Jacke über, denn als sie sich aufmachten wehte lediglich eine leichte Brise durch das Land.

Wenige Stunden später erreichten die beiden Nephilim ihr Ziel, den Eingangsbereich des Garten Eden. Völlig überwältigt von der Größe und Ausmaß der Gartenanlange stand Eveah regungslos vor den Toren. Erst auf den zweiten Blick fiel ihm ein hellgrüner Banner mit weißer Schrift ins Auge, den er angestrengt zu entziffern versuchte. Allerdings fiel ihm auf, dass er lediglich die große Fünf am oberen Ende der Stoffbahn verstehen konnte und der Rest für ihn unlesbar war. Solche Schriftzeichen hatte er zuvor nur wenige Male gesehen. Das Einzige, was er darüber wusste, war, dass die ersten Engel sie benutzt hatten und sie Elohim genannt wurden. Doch er interessierte sich nicht weiter dafür und ließ seinen Blick durch das weit geöffnete Tor in die festlich geschmückten Gartenanlagen schweifen. Er hielt Ausschau nach den anderen Teilnehmern der Vorstellungstage, nichts ahnend, dass für die meisten der Traum von Eden schon dort zu Ende gewesen und er einer der wenigen war, die durch ihre Person die Mentoren überzeugt hatten.

„Eve, warte doch!", hörte er seine Mutter völlig außer Atem nach ihm rufen, weshalb er nach wenigen Schritten stehen blieb und ihr seinen Blick zu wandte.  
„Wir sind doch zusammen hier oder schämst du dich für mich!", fragte Sehla ihn zu Recht vorwurfsvoll, schämte er sich doch wirklich für sie. Ständig bemutterte sie ihn. Das war einfach zu viel für einen Jungen, der mitten in der Pubertät steckte. Zudem konnte er weit und breit keine anderen Eltern sehen. Die meisten Jugendlichen, die durch die Gärten schlenderten, waren unter sich oder mit ihren Beratern unterwegs.  
„Hm", brummte er leise und zupfte sich sein weißes Sweatshirt zurecht, während seine Mutter nach seiner zukünftigen Beraterin Ausschau hielt. Immer wieder sah sie kontrollierend auf das Bild, was dem Einladungsschreiben beigefügt gewesen war, um dann wieder in die Ferne zu blicken.  
„Das dauert wohl noch länger, die Anlage ist gigantisch!", seufzte sie und faltete die Einladung wieder zusammen, um dann ein paar Schritte den Weg entlang zu gehen.  
„Dafür können wir ja nichts, schließlich war sie nicht am vereinbarten Treffpunkt!", versuchte Eveah seine Mutter zu beruhigen, während er ihr zögerlich nach schlich. „Wir könnten uns ja auch trennen und..."  
„Vergiss das gleich wieder, du bleibst bei mir!", unterbrach ihn Sehla, bevor er seine Gedanken zu Ende aussprechen konnte und strich sich dabei lässig eine der dunklen Strähnen aus den Gesicht.  
„Einverstanden", willigte Eveah zögernd ein. Er kannte seine Mutter und wusste, wann es besser war, ihr nicht zu widersprechen. Außerdem wollte er in ihren letzten gemeinsamen Stunden nicht noch einmal einen Streit mit ihr anfangen, so wie seine Schwester Tamara damals. Er war anders - zwar sehnte er sich jetzt das Ende des Tages herbei, wusste er jedoch, dass er sich spätestens am Abend, wenn er im Bett lag, wünschen würde, wieder ihre Stimme zu hören.

Ehrfürchtig verharrte er schweigend neben ihr und wagte es nur für wenige Sekunden, seinen Blick von ihr abzuwenden. Zu seiner Überraschung erblickte er schon in diesem kurzen Augenblick Natalie, seine Beraterin, die in dem niedriger gelegenen Bereich des Gartens unter einen Magnolienbaum in ein Gespräch verwickelt war. Sie erinnerte ihn an seine Mutter. Ebenso wie Sehla hatte Natalie schwarzes, langes Haar, allerdings hatte sie es zu einem Zopf gebunden und lediglich das vordere Haar schmeichelte ihre Wangen. Sie trug ein schlichtes, dunkelblaues Kostüm. Ihr Blick lag stets konzentriert auf ihrem Gegenüber, der wohl, so dachte Eveah, ebenso einer der Berater sein musste. Denn so wie ihr Aussehen, war auch sein Erscheinungsbild makellos. Neugierig näherte er sich ein Stück und zog dann durch eine unbedachte Bewegung die Aufmerksamkeit der jungen Frau auf sich. Überrascht von ihrem klaren Blick durchfuhr ihn ein wahrlich unangenehmer Schauer. Noch nie hatte ihn eine Frau so unterkühlt angesehen.

„Da ist sie!", stammelte er und zeigte auf Natalie, die sich von ihrem Gesprächspartner verabschiedete, um die schmale Treppe zu ihnen emporzusteigen.  
„Wer ist da?", fragte ihn seine Mutter zunächst, erkannte dann aber noch im selben Moment, wen er gemeint haben musste.  
„Ah, Natalie! Schön, dass ich Sie treffe!", sprach sie die Beraterin an, noch bevor diese bei ihnen angekommen war.  
„Hallo Frau Jujin, Eveah!", begrüßte die Schwarzhaarige die beiden freundlich und setzte ein Lächeln auf, welches Eve das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.  
„Ich muss Ihnen leider mitteilen, dass ich mich nicht sofort um sie kümmern kann - ein Zwischenfall fordert meine Kompetenzen!", erklärte sie Sehla förmlich und trat näher an sie heran. „Ich darf Sie aber in Namen aller Mitglieder Edens zum großen Buffet einladen, das im Rosengarten für Sie aufgebaut wurde!", fuhr sie fort und führte Sehla und Eveah anschließend zu dem besagten Buffet.  
„Das ist in Ordnung, schließlich ist der Tag noch jung und außerdem haben wir Hunger!", erwiderte Sehla schließlich, nahm Eveah an der Hand und verabschiedete sich vorerst von der Beraterin. „Bis später, Natalie!"  
Schließlich hatten Eveah und sie seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr gegessen und Natalie hatte besseres zu tun, als sich weiter zu erklären.

Leise über Sehlas Offenheit schmunzelnd, verschwand Natalie unter den Besuchern, um nach Claudia zu suchen, was sich als schwerer denn gedacht herausstellte. Denn Claudia entsprach genau dem, was einen reinen Nephilim ausmachte. Sie hatte lange blonde Haare, blaue Augen und einen strahlenden Teint, ihr Körper war groß, aber dennoch schlank gebaut. Da aber die meisten Mitglieder der Nephilim von einer hohen Reinheit waren, ging sie regelrecht unter der Menge unter. Dies und die Tatsache, dass sie genau aus diesen Grund nichts Besonderes war, empfand Natalie als einen großes Nachteil. Dennoch mochte sie Claudia und kam ihrer Bitte nach sie aufzusuchen, sobald sie die Zeit dazu fand.

Nach einiger Zeit fand sie Claudia endlich, die allerdings gerade mit Zero sprach, einem der Mentoren und zugleich Mitglied des Obersten Rates. Die junge Frau wusste nicht viel über ihn; nur, dass er sich meistens um die Reinkarnationen kümmerte und diese betreute. Ihr Mentor Azrael hatte ihr einmal erzählt, dass Zero an dem Unglück der Phoenix beteiligt gewesen war und deshalb Verantwortlich für den Tod vieler Unschuldiger. Das Wesen des Engels war eher unterkühlt, meistens war er schlecht gelaunt und kurz angebunden, selbst dann, wenn alle anderen guter Dinger waren. Aus diesem Grund blieb Natalie auf Abstand und beobachtete das Gespräch von weitem.

„Unsere Diskussion endet hier nicht, sie pausiert nur. Wenn du hier fertig bist, kommst du in mein Büro. Dann reden wir weiter!", raunte Zero energisch und verschwand dann. Verloren blieb Claudia zurück. Als sie Natalies Anwesenheit bemerkte, ging sie auf sie zu.

„Was ist denn?", sorgte sich die Ältere und strich flüchtig über Claudias Hände und ergriff sie. Natalie fragte sich was vorgefallen sein musste das die Blondine so aufwühlte, denn ihre Hände zitterten unter der Anspannung.  
„Private Dinge, aber nichts Schlimmes", flüsterte die sie heiser und zwang sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen.  
Natalie beschloss, nicht weiter darauf einzugehen, schließlich hatte ihr Mentor Azrael sie davor gewarnt, sich in die Angelegenheiten anderer Mentoren einzumischen. Zwar fiel ihr dies bei ihrer Freundin schwer, aber dennoch beließ sie es bei einen kurzen Lächeln, was dazu diente, Claudia etwas aufzumuntern.

„Spürst du auch Coopers Aura, die immer wiederkehrend aufglimmt?", kam Claudia auf ihr eigentliches Anliegen zu sprechen und wurde ungewöhnlich Ernst. Sie hatte eine starke Bindung zu Cooper und dass er einem solchen Event fernblieb, war für sie ohnehin schon besorgniserregend.  
„Wir müssen ihn suchen gehen. Nicht, dass ihm etwas passiert ist!", drängte sie und ging einige Schritte voraus, wurde dann aber von der Schwarzhaarigen aufgehalten.  
„Ihm etwas passiert ist? Denkst du etwa nicht auch, dass er es wieder mit den Methan übertrieben hat?", fragte sie ihre Freundin gereizt. „Wir müssen ihn tatsächlich schnellst möglich finden, aber nur, um zu verhindern, dass einer der Besucher in zugedröhnt findet!"

Ohne einen weiteren Wortwechsel folgten die beiden Nephilim Coopers Präsenz, bis sie schließlich direkt vor dem weißen Raum am stärksten zu spüren war, dem Ort, an dem sie mehrmals die Woche zur Ruhe kamen und ihren Gral mit Methan stärken konnten. Der weiße Raum war, wie es der Name vermuten ließ, neutral eingerichtet. Fast alle Gegenstände, die sich in ihn im befanden, waren weiß oder gräulich. Neben den Liegen und Sitzgelegenheiten waren mehrere Lichtröhren platziert, die den Raum in ein angenehmes Licht tauchten.

„Ich hab's doch geahnt!", zischte Natalie und sah zu der Blondine. Die aber betrat den Raum, ohne sich dadurch beirren zu lassen.

„Coop!", rief Claudia entsetzt, als sie ihren Freund am Boden kauernd vorfand. Automatisch stürmte sie sofort zu dem jungen Mann und sah nach seinen Zustand. Obwohl er deutliche Reaktionen zeigte, wirkte er abwesend. Als wäre er nicht Herr seiner Sinne. Kraftlos stützte er sich auf eine Liege und zitterte am ganzen Leib. Vom Kaltschweiß feucht hatten sich seine Haare zu dünnen Strähnen verklebt und hingen schwerfällig hinab.

„Claude", wisperte er leise, vermied aber, dass sie ihm in die Augen blicken konnte. Er schämte sich dafür, dass sie ihn so vorfand, sicherlich würde sie nicht mehr dasselbe empfinden können, nachdem sie wusste, was vorgefallen war.

„Was ist passiert, Cooper?", erkundigte sie sich und näherte sich ein Stück und kniete sich neben ihn. Bevor er antworten konnte, ergriff Natalie das Wort.  
„Das siehst du doch, er ist total berauscht. Wenn Zero das erfährt, bekommt er mächtig Ärger!", warf sie sichtlich verärgert darüber ein, verschränkte ihr Arme und sah auf die beiden hinab.  
„Misch dich bitte nicht in meine Angelegenheiten ein", bat Cooper die Schwarzhaarige angestrengt und sah zu ihr auf. Davon überzeugt, dass er wieder bei vollen Kräften sei, kämpfte er sich auf die Beine, um ihr wie ein Mann gegenüberstehen zu können. Doch statt des erhofften Respekts, erntete er nur ein kurzes Auflachen Natalies.  
„Ich werde mich nicht mehr einmischen, aber dein Mentor wird davon erfahren", zischte sie und wandte sich ab, um den Besagten aufzusuchen.

„Natalie!", rief Claudia ihr entsetzt hinterher, sah aber ein, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, sie von ihren Vorhaben abbringen zu wollen. In sich gekehrt wandte Claudia sich wieder dem Nephilim zu. Schweigend beobachtete sie ihn und bemerkte, dass wohl auch Cooper einsah, dass er noch nicht genügend Kraft hatte, um sich längerfristig auf den Beinen zu halten.

„Hast du wirklich mehr Methan genommen als nötig?", befragte sie ihn fordernd. Denn nach längerem Überlegen klangen die Anschuldigungen plausibler als ihr lieb war.  
„Nein, habe ich nicht! Wie kannst du so etwas von mir denken? Gerade du solltest mir mehr Vertrauen entgegen bringen!", konterte er harsch und richtete sich auf. Aufgebracht erhob er sich, um auf sie zuzugehen. Reflexartig wich sie zurück, woraufhin er stoppte und sie eindringlich ansah.  
„Wie oft muss ich noch beweisen, dass ich clean bin?", protestierte er und senkte seinen Blick nicht. Immer intensiver starrte er sie an. Doch erneut verschwamm seine Wahrnehmung und er sah nicht mehr sie, sondern erneut die dunklen Schatten, die vor ihm tanzten und ihm Opfer erbrachten. Schreiende Seelen, die sich in Schmerz vor seinen Füßen wandten und um Gnade flehten. Immer lauter wurde das Tosen der Stimmen und das Gelächter, das aus der Dunkelheit hervor drang. Verzweifelt versuchte Cooper, sich auf den Beinen zu halten, doch die Schwerkraft zog ihn erneut runter.

„Oh man!", fluchte Claudia und konnte ihm gerade noch stützend zur Seite stehen, bevor er zu Boden ging.  
„Ich bring dich auf dein Zimmer!", flüsterte sie ihm zu und nachdem er wieder etwas Kraft gesammelt hatte, verließen sie beide den weißen Raum.

„Bin ich ein schlechter Nephilim, wenn ich solche Wahnvorstellungen habe? Jede Nacht und nun auch mitten am Tag. Wenn meine Eltern wüssten, welche Gedanken mich plagen!", jammerte Cooper und sank in sein Kopfkissen. Wieso musste ausgerechnet er von Dämonen heimgesucht werden, wieso gerade er, der sich nichts sehnlichster wünschte, als in vollkommener Reinheit zu leben? Mit halb geöffneten Augen sah er Claudia an. Ihre eisblauen Augen glänzten durch die Tränen, die mittlerweile deutlich zu sehen waren. Sinne waren zwar geschwächt, doch er spürte, dass ihre Trauer nicht nur ihm galt. Trotzdem schwieg er.  
„Sie werden es nicht erfahren, niemand erfährt es!", versicherte Claudia ihm und strich ihm die vom Schweiß feuchten Haare aus der Stirn. Liebevoll lag ihr besorgter Blick auf seinem Körper, bis sie sich schließlich erhob und ihren Blick von ihm abwandte.  
„Du solltest dich ausruhen! Wir reden morgen darüber, wenn du deine Kräfte wieder gesammelt hast", lächelte sie gezwungen und nickte sanft.  
„Ja, das sollte ich!", stimmte Cooper ein und schloss sie Augen.

Geräuschlos entfernte sich die Nephilim aus dem Zimmern ihres Freundes und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Ein kurzer Seufzer entfloh ihrer Kehle, als sie sich an die mintgrünen Wände des Korridors lehnte, um sich ebenfalls ein paar Minuten Ruhe zu gönnen. Erschöpft starrte sie in die Leere und eine Träne entrann ihr und lief an ihrer Wange hinab. Ein Schimmer des schwarzen Kajals löste sich mit ihr und hinterließ einen kurzen, gräulichen Film, als die Flüssigkeit verdampfte.  
Wie sollte sie nur Zero davon überzeugen, dass sie hier in Eden bleiben konnte, bei Cooper. Er brauchte doch ihre Hilfe. Schließlich war sie die einzige, die ihn unterstütze und versuchte an seine Heilung zu glauben auch wenn ihr dies nicht immer leicht fiel. Doch noch schwerer fiel ihr sich aufzuraffen und sich bei Zero zu melden, vielleicht konnte sie ein gutes Wort für Cooper einlegen. Wenn Natalie ihn schon verpetzen musste.

„Ich sollte das unvermeidliche nicht länger hinaus zögern!", ermahnte sie sich schließlich selbst und stieß sich von der Wand ab, um ihren Mentor aufzusuchen.

„Da sind sie ja endlich wieder, Natalie!", bemerkte Eveahs Mutter erfreut, legte ihren Snack zurück auf ihren Teller und gab diesen Eveah. Sehla umarmte die ihr eigentlich Fremde wie eine Freundin und drückte sie herzlich an sich.  
„Ich bin froh, dass Eve bei so wunderbaren Leuten untergebracht ist", säuselte die Sehla wehmütig und löste ihren Griff von Natalie. Den sie war mehr als überwältig von der Gastfreundlichkeit die ihr im Garten Eden entgegen gebracht wurde. So sehr das sie fast vergas das sie ihren Sohn anfangs davon abbringen wollte.  
„Frau Jujin, Sie schmeicheln mir und meinen Mentoren sehr, dafür bedanke ich mich im Namen Edens. Wie ist es Ihnen ergangen, haben Sie das Buffet genießen können?", erkundigte sie sich, sah die beiden fragend an und blieb bei Eveah hängen, der zu ihrer Verwunderung ein langes Gesicht zog. Irritiert musterte sie ihn einen Moment unbedacht, widmete sich dann aber wieder seiner Mutter.

„Es scheint, Eveah hat es nicht sonderlich geschmeckt", wies sie auf ihre Beobachtung hin und lächelte kurz auf, worauf hin seine Mutter Eveah einen Klaps auf die Hände gab. Deutlich missgelaunt stierte er sie an.  
„Natürlich hat es mir nicht geschmeckt, schließlich dürfte ich so ziemlich die Hälfte nicht essen", raunte er und hoffte, dass Natalie entgegen seiner Vermutung zu ihm halten und ihm die Erlaubnis, sich am Nachspeisentisch zu verlustieren, geben würde. Doch es kam, wie es kommen musste.  
„Rede nicht so mit deiner Mutter, sie wird es dir nicht grundlos verboten haben!", stimmte sie Sehla schließlich zu. Nach einer kurzen Weile erhob sie erneut das Wort und sprach zu Eveah, der sich wieder den Reden zugewandt hatte und deshalb im ersten Moment überrascht darüber war.  
„… und wenn ich dir einen Tipp geben darf. Unser Mentor Azrael kann es nicht ausstehen, wenn man ihm widerspricht oder gar seine Entscheidungen anzweifelt. Du solltest dir deshalb einen solchen Ton nicht nur gegenüber deiner Mutter, sondern auch gegenüber Azrael und allen die Vorgesetzten abgewöhnen", riet sie ihm mit einen süffisanten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Eugene, warte doch! Weißt du, wo sich Zero gerade aufhält?", erkundigte sich Claudia kleinlaut bei dem älteren Nephilim, der ihr gerade entgegen kam. Schon einige Meter zuvor hatte der Größere überlegen auf sie hinab gestarrt. Verunsichert harrte sie nun auf der Stelle aus und sah ihn an. Seine Präsenz drückte wie eine Wand gegen ihren Körper. Sicher wusste er von ihrem Unglück und hatte sich schon mit Zero darüber unterhalten - oder war besser gesagt von ihrem Vergehen unterrichtet worden.  
„Er erwartet dich in seinem Büro!", antwortete er unterkühlt und ging ohne innezuhalten an ihr vorüber.  
Sprachlos sah sie ihm nach, erwartete vielleicht noch ein Wort der Erklärung, doch er sagte nichts. Teilnahmslos betrat er den Aufzug und betätigte einen der Knöpfe. Als sich die Türen des Aufzugs schlossen, stand er immer noch ihr abgewandt. Wahrscheinlich fuhr er hinab zu den Gärten, um dort ihren Platz einzunehmen. Denn nach dem Gespräch mit Zero, so vermutete sie, würde dort eine Lücke sein.

Sich ihres Schicksal bewusst ging Claudia wie ferngesteuert in die oberen Etagen, als sie die Tür des Treppenhauses aufstieß bemerkte sie, dass sie bereits vor den Aufzügen erwartet wurde. Der strenge Blick Zeros lag auf ihrem Körper, musterte sie schweigend. Zunächst nur ihr Gesicht, dann aber dann lag er auch auf ihrem leicht gewölbten Bauch.  
„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, Claudia?", fragte er sie enttäuscht und blickte ihr wieder in die Augen. „Ich habe dir vertraut. Ich habe gehofft, dass du den Verstand, den dir Gott gegeben hat, weise einsetzt und dafür sorgst, dass die Zeugung eines Kindes unmöglich ist. Doch anscheinend habe ich zu viel Hoffnung in dich gesetzt oder deine Intelligenz schlicht weg überschätzt. Was ist nur in dich gefahren?".  
„Was in mich gefahren ist? Nichts ist in mich gefahren. Ich bin lediglich schwanger. Das ist ein Problem was einfach gelöst werden kann. Ich habe dir doch schon von meinen Überlegungen erzählt. Ich gebe das Kind zu meiner Mutter, die es großzieht und kann so in Eden bleiben, bei dir", versuchte sie sich zu rechtfertigen und erboste ihren Mentor dadurch nur noch mehr. Kurz spürte sie, wie sich seine Präsenz in ihr ausbreitete und ihren Gral erbeben ließ, woraufhin sie verstummte. Wehmütig wandte die junge Frau den Blick ab und seufzte leise auf.

„Komm mit, Claudia, hier ist nicht der Ort, um solche Dinge zu besprechen", erwiderte Zero leise und ging den Flug entlang voran.

Fast unauffällig aber aufmerksam folgte sie ihm, bis sie bemerkte, wohin er sie führte. Ihr gemeinsames Ziel war nicht sein Büro, sondern das des Vorstandes. Durch die getönten Glastüren des Raumes konnte sie mehrere Silhouetten sehen und deren Präsenzen spüren.  
„Wieso können wir nicht alleine darüber sprechen?", wimmerte sie leise und bat Zero damit um etwas schier Unmögliches.  
„Bitte!", flehte sie leise aber beständig und griff nach seinem Arm, um ihn davon abzuhalten, die Tür des Büros zu öffnen.  
„Bitte … nicht", flüsterte sie leise und blickte ihn mit ihren gläsernen Augen direkt an.  
„Für Bitten ist es jetzt zu spät! Ich habe bereits mit Jeyden darüber gesprochen und wir haben uns bereits auf eine Lösung geeinigt!", antworte er ihr und strich mit einer zärtlichen Bewegung ihre Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
„Wir hätten für Ewig glücklich sein können, dir war großes vorherbestimmt!", sagte er und löste zugleich ihren Handgriff, um die Tür zu öffnen.

Wie versteinert blieb Claudia zurück, zitterte vor Anstrengung, ihre Präsenz zu verbergen und schluckte ihren Schmerz hinunter. Wie konnte er sie einfach so abschieben, sie zurück lassen. Mit gesenkten Blick sah sie ihm hinterher und versuchte sich einzureden, dass sie seine Worte missverstanden hatte. Dass sie nicht von ihrer Beraterposition entbunden und vom Garten Eden verstoßen wurde.

„Claudia?", rief eine Stimme nach ihr und löste sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
„Ich komme, Jeyden", erwiderte sie gedrungen und betrat den Raum.  
Claudia wagte es nicht aufzusehen, den Obersten in die Augen zu blicken, und sah deshalb unentdeckt zu ihrem Mentoren hinüber, zu Zero, der sie aber keines Blickes mehr würdigte. Von jetzt an hatte sie keinen Zweifel mehr, ihre Tage als Beraterin und angesehenes Mitglied von Eden gehörten der Vergangenheit an.

„Ich weiß, dass es unangebracht ist, in meiner jetzigen Lage etwas u fordern, dennoch tue ich es …", fing sie leise an zu sprechen und blickte zu Jeyden, der hinter seinen Schreitisch saß und sie erwartungsvoll ansah. „Ich würde gerne in Eden bleiben!"  
„Ich würde dieser Bitte gerne nachkommen, darüber kann ich aber nicht alleine entscheiden, Claudia", erwiderte der Engel und schenkte ihr ein sanftes Lächeln. Ihm selbst schmerzte das Herz bei dem Gedanken, Claudia nicht wiederzusehen. War sie doch eines der ersten Mitglieder Edens gewesen und neben ihrer Loyalität auch eine gute Freundin für ihn geworden. Er wusste, dass nicht nur er so empfand sondern auch Zero so fühlte. Dieser sah ihn verlangend an, hinter der undurchdringlichen Fassade hatte er scheinbar mehr zu sagen als er tat.  
„Wir wollen dich nicht verletzen, aber der Rat sieht es als Fehler an, ein Kind seiner Mutter zu entreißen. Und in einigen Jahren wirst du selbst so empfinden!", erklärte er ihr und seufzte erleichtert auf, als sie zustimmend nickte.

„Ich verstehe."

Immer noch war die Stimmung in dem Zimmer angespannt und keiner wagte es, den anderen direkt anzublicken, jeder blieb für sich. Jeder der Anwesenden zog es vor, seine Gedanken für sich zu behalten, bis zu den Moment, als der Dritte des Rates sich zu Wort meldete. Ein junger Mann mit schulterlangen, hellblonden Haaren, der bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt schweigend auf einem der mit grünen Leder überzogenen Sessel saß und die Situation beobachtet hatte. Durch ein silbernes, mit schwarzen Hieroglyphen bedrucktes Tuch das die Hälfte seines Gesichts verdeckte klang seine Stimme dumpf und leiser als die der anderen Männer.  
Angespannt sah Claudia zu dem Unbekannten auf. Sie war sich immer sicher gewesen, dass sie alle Funktionäre in Eden kannte, doch anscheinend war dem nicht so. Wäre das nicht ihr Ende gewesen, hätte sie sich wahrscheinlich nach seinen Namen erkundigt und ihm vielleicht sogar sanfte Schwingungen geschickt, doch im Angesicht der Lage schwieg sie lieber.  
„Auch wenn ich finde, dass ein Kind mit Vater und Mutter aufwachsen sollte, bin ich dagegen, dass Claudia hier bleibt. Schließlich wird sie ständig dazu verführt, ihre Pflichten als Mutter zu vernachlässigen und Dingen nachzugehen, für die sie nicht mehr zuständig ist. Außerdem sehe ich große Konflikte auf uns zukommen, wenn eine Beraterin ihres Ranges auf eine niedrigere Stufe degradiert wird."

Empört starrte Claudia den Mann an, der sie mittlerweilen mit seinen grünen Augen ansah.  
„Was?", fragte sie erschrocken und blickte zu Jeyden. Dieser schien keines Wegs von dem Urteil des anderen überrascht zu sein, auch wenn er nicht derselben Meinung war. Jeyden und Jonathan kannten sich sehr gut, zwar hatten sie eine Schwierige Beziehung zu einander dennoch verbrachten sie viel Zeit miteinander.  
„Was meinst du, Zero?", fragte er Claudias Mentor, der seit dem Betreten des Raumes kaum gesprochen und lediglich Blicke mit den Anwesenden getauscht hatte.

„Ich stimme Jonathan zu", äußerte er gedrungen und presste seine Hände angespannt zusammen.

Begeistert klatschte Sehla zu Jeydens Rede Beifall nachdem er sich mit einem Abendgruß schließlich verabschiedete und in den Mengen der Leute verschwand.

„Eine tolle Rede!", stimmte Sehla der Meinung der Mehrheit zu und applaudierte als einzige stetig weiter.  
„… nicht wahr, Eve?", erkundigte sie sich schließlich nach der Meinung ihres Sohnes, als auch ihr Beifall verstummt war. Dieser brummte lediglich zustimmend und sehnte sich danach, dass sie sich verabschiedete.  
„Mama es ist schon spät. Du hast doch einen langen Weg, oder?", fragte er hinterlistig und grinste sie erwartungsvoll an.  
Sehla, die sofort verstand, worauf er hinaus wollte, seufzte genervt auf.  
„Ich verstehe, du willst mich wohl loswerden", nahm sie ihm die Worte aus den Mund.  
Suchend blickte sie an den einzelnen Besuchergruppen vorbei und prüfte, ob sie die freundliche Beraterin noch einmal sah, um sich verabschieden zu können. Doch seit der Verabschiedung Jeyden's war sie verschwunden gewesen und seither nicht wieder aufgetaucht.  
„Hast du Natalie gesehen?", fragte sie schließlich Eve und wandte sich zu ihm.  
„Nein", gab er genervt zurück und verschränkte die Arme. Wie konnte es sein, dass seine Mutter so sehr in diese perfektionistische Kuh verliebt war? Ein Schauer überfiel ihn.  
„Du siehst sie ja wieder", fügte er noch hinzu, um ein bisschen netter zu klingen. Schließlich sollte seine Mutter nicht denken, dass sie ihn bei Leuten zurückließ, die er nicht sonderlich leiden konnte.  
Nach kurzer Überlegung stimmte sie ihm zu: „Du hast ja Recht, trotzdem schade!" Dann ging sie mit ihm zu den Toren um sich von ihn zu verabschieden.  
„Ich schreib dir auf jeden Fall eine Mail oder ruf dich an oder so!", rief Eve ihr nach, als sie das Gelände des Garten Edens verließ.

Ein wenig wehleidig sah er ihr hinterher. Als sie endgültig verschwunden war wurde ihm erst wirklich klar, dass er sie einige lange Zeit nicht mehr sehen würde. Obwohl er jetzt schon sehnsüchtig an Zuhause dachte und sich wünschte, heute Nacht in seinem eigenen Bett zu schlafen freute er sich auf den nächsten Morgen. Den ab da würde er ein vollwertiges Mitglied Edens sein und dann würde es nicht mehr lange dauern bis er seine Verstärkung erhielt und so endlich mit der Skeapball Mannschaft trainieren konnte.

Erschöpft schleppte sich Eveah den langen Weg zu seinen Zimmer entlang, traf dann aber auf Natalie, die ihm entgegen kam.  
„Ist deine Mutter schon gegangen?", fragte sie ihn neugierig und blieb ihm gegenüber stehen.  
„Ja, sonst wäre sie doch bei mir, oder?" erwiderte Eveah und verdrehte die Augen. Irgendwie ahnte er, dass er mit dieser Person noch viel Ärger haben würde und ausgerechnet sie war seine Beraterin.  
Seufzend verschränkte er die Arme und blickte zu Natalie auf. Diese sah aber fast so aus als würde sie sich auf die kommende Jahre freuen und bestimmt malte sie sich schon aus wie sie ihn am besten quälen konnte.  
„Spar dir solche Sprüche Eveah!", säuselte sie nur und verabschiedete sich von ihm.  
Bevor sie aber endgültig verschwand, rief sie ihn hinterher: „Geh lieber zeitig ins Bett, morgen wird ein langer Tag für dich werden!"

Bevor sich Natalie aber ebenfalls in ihr Zimmer zurückzog, beschloss sie, sich aber noch einmal mit Claudia zu unterhalten. Die Sache mit Cooper ging ihr nicht aus dem Kopf, sie platze fast vor Neugierde. Fragte sie sich doch ob Claudia mittlerweilen ihren Fehler eingesehen hatte.  
Ohne weitere Zeit zu verschwenden, ging sie zu Claudias Zimmer um nach ihr zu sehen. Doch aber schon vor weiten konnte sie die weit offen stehende Tür erkennen und Eugene der regungslos mitten im Raum stand.  
„Was ist denn hier los?", frage sie verwirrt, während sie in das Zimmer trat.

Schockiert sah sie sich um, denn die Regales des Zimmers waren halbleer und deren Inhalt lag auf den Bett verteilt. Fassungslos beobachtete sie Eugene der sich wieder daran machte Claudias letzte Habseligkeiten in einen Karton warf. Sofort wurde ihr klar, was passiert war und konnte sich ihre Frage selbst beantworten. Das Gespräch was die Blonde heute Nachmittag mit Zero geführt hatte war wohl nicht so bedeutungslos als Claudia zugegeben hatte. Sie schämte sich fast dafür das sie nur wegen der Sache mit Cooper mit ihr sprechen und wollte und nicht wegen den Streit was sie offensichtlich mit Zero hatte. Wehmütig beobachtete sie Eugene beim Packen der Umzugskartons. Entgegen ihrer Vermutung ging er nur wenig achtsam mit den verschiedenen Dingen von Claudia um. Natalie verstand nicht warum er ihr nicht mehr Respekt entgegen brachte, schließlich war er in der selben Gruppe wie Claudia gewesen.

„Kannst du nicht ein bisschen vorsichtiger sein?", bat sie ihn deshalb eindringlich und sah ihn weiter bei seinen tun zu. Anstatt das er ihrer Bitte nachkam kam warf er ein Buch nach den anderen in die nun schon halbgefüllte Kiste und dachte nicht daran etwas an der Art zu verändern.

„Hallo redest du nicht mehr mit mir oder was?", fuhr sie ihn ungewöhnlich barsch an trat ein gutes Stück weiter an ihn heran. Nun stand sie fast vor den älteren Berater und so nah da sie sein herbes Parfüm riechen konnte. Seine rehbraunen Locken wippten bei jeder seiner Bewegungen schwerelos umher.

„Mir ist nicht nach reden Natalie! Ihr Abschied tut mir genauso weh wie dir. Ich will ihr Zimmer nur so schnell wie möglich ausräumen um es hinter mir zu haben", keifte er zurück und kehrte der Schwarzhaarigen den Rücken zu um einen weiteren Stoß Bücher aus den Regal zu holen um diesen dann auf den Schreibtisch zwischen zu lagern. Doch dann stoppte er mit seinem Tun und sah ihr direkt in die dunkelblauen Augen. Eugenes Blick war undurchdringlich, es war fast unmöglich zu erkennen ob er sie gut oder schlecht gesinnt ansah.

„Aber anstatt mir bei der Arbeit zuzusehen könntest du mir auch helfen, oder?", fragte er sie und hielt nicht inne um ihre Antwort zu erwarten, _als würde er keinen großen Wert darauf legen._ Natalie verstand diese Geste und kam seinen Verlangen nach. Unentschlossen sah sie sich in den mit Raum um. Wo sollte sie nur anfangen? Eugene war nicht gerade mit einen System an die Räumung des Zimmers heran gegangen. Überall wo sie hinblickte waren kleine oder größere Stapel und Ansammlungen von Dinge. Lediglich ihre Kleidung hatte er mehr oder weniger sortiert auf das Bett gelegt. Weswegen sie sich beschloss ihre Arbeit dort zu beginnen.

Da sie nun zusammen halfen war das Zimmer binnen wenige Stunden aufgeräumt. Selbst die Schachteln die Eugene zuvor unachtsam bestückt hatte standen nun sortiert und beschriftet neben den anderen. Gewissermaßen stolz sahen die beiden Halbengel auf ihr Werk der letzten Stunden herab. Endlich hatten sie es geschafft. Müde und erschöpft ließen sie sich auf das abgezogene Bett nieder.

„Wir sollten schlafen gehen", schlug Natalie vor und legte sich für einen Moment auf das große Federkissen nieder um Eugene erschlagen anzusehen. Dieser sah nicht weniger erschlagen aus, aber nach einem Blick auf die Uhr schien das keinen zu wundern. Es war schließlich schon weit nach Mitternacht gewesen!

„Wir müssen morgen doch früh raus.", fuhr sie fort und kämpfte sich auf. Eugene blieb weiter liegen und sah sie an. Seine braunen Augen funkelten golden unter dem gelben Licht der Glühbirne als er sie zu sich auf das Bett zog. So nah das sie seinen Atem auf ihren Lippen spüren konnte. Leise wispernd entschuldigte er sich: „Wegen vorhin, es tut mir Leid aber ich habe mich so schlecht gefühlt. Ich habe sie wahrscheinlich als letzer Berater gesehen und habe sie einfach ignoriert!".

Seine Worte klangen wehmütig und entsprachen exakt dem was sie den Abend über auch dachte. Ihr Herz schlug kräftiger als den je.

„Entschuldigung angenommen!", flüsterte sie und drückte ihn einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. Danach erhob sie sich und richtete ihren Rock zu Recht und sah noch einmal auf den Braunhaarigen hinab. „Du solltest dich jetzt auch hinlegen", legte sie ihn gutgemeint Nahe und folgte selbst ihren Rat und verließ das Zimmer um sich Schlafen zu legen.


End file.
